movie night
by puertoricanjane
Summary: When she suggested that Cass change into some movie-watching attire, she was thinking more along the lines of sweats or pj's. Not her birthday suit.


Movie nights have become a regular thing with them, mostly because Cass' pop culture education is still sorely lacking after all these years and Steph feels that it is her duty as her girlfriend to rectify this. It made total sense at first, what with the whole assassin upbringing thing; any forays into popular culture were most likely scrapped in favor of lessons in various weaponry or dodging bullets at inhuman speeds or whatever. But it's been forever and a half since then and Steph can abide a lot of things but not the fact that her girlfriend still hasn't really seen any Disney.

What kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn't take Cass by the hand and show her a brand new world of animated wonders? A terrible one, that's for sure.

Also, as cute as Cass is when she's confused, it'd be nice if her references to things got an actual laugh for once as opposed to yet another puzzled tilt of the head. So yeah, the reasons she's doing this are mostly selfless anyway. Plus Steph can't think of a better way to unwind after a long night of criminal butt-whooping than to curl up on the couch with her girlfriend and watch The Princess and the Frog.

Until Cass pads out to the living room after her shower and Steph looks up from the bowl of popcorn she's been balancing on her knees and comes dangerously close to spilling it everywhere because um, Cass is as naked as the day she was born.

Steph's eyes nearly bug out of her head. Don't get her wrong. She's not protesting the sight in the least but when she suggested that Cass change into some movie-watching attire, she was thinking more along the lines of sweats or pj's. Not her birthday suit.

She then shakes her head with a grin because talk about priorities, Steph. Your ridiculously hot girlfriend is naked and dripping wet in front of you and you're sitting here like a doof when you could be licking the water off her abs?

Cass is still standing there, completely shameless in her nakedness. Steph has never met anyone more at home in their own body than Cass. She finds herself envious of it sometimes, the way Cass is always so at ease, but right now all she can think about is that body pressed up against her own and how amazing that would feel.

She wouldn't be Steph if she didn't say something, though. She sets the bowl of popcorn next to the DVD case of the movie on the table and then turns to Cass with a lascivious grin. She even tries to waggle her eyebrows but well, she's not a cartoon character.

"Helloooooooo nurse."

Cass does another one of those questioning head tilt things that means her reference has been completely wasted on her but Steph really can't bring herself to care this time. Priorities and all, though she does make a mental note to add Animaniacs to her ever-growing list of tv and movies Cass needs to watch.

Cass nods her head to the popcorn and the DVD still closed and waiting for them. "Movie?"

Cass has a way of asking questions that don't sound like questions at all and between that and the nakedness and the mischief she can practically see gleaming in her brown eyes, Steph is cracking up, long and hard. She knows Cass isn't unaffected; she has her mouth pressed into a firm line but Steph can see the way her lips are twitching ever so slightly at the corners despite her best efforts to suppress her mirth.

"Ohhhh, you minx!" Steph manages to get out between laughs. "You couldn't just come out here naked. Noooooo, you had to do a fake innocent act too. All 'movie?' when you know damn well there's no way we're gonna watch it now. Wow Cass. Wow." She tries to get her voice appropriately mocking but she's too delighted with the mischievous mood her girlfriend's in and just ends up cracking up some more. Lost causes seem to be the theme of the night anyway.

Cass' smile is full blown by this point and even if she wasn't already having trouble breathing due to laughing so hard, Steph still thinks the sight would take her breath away. Cass' happiness just has a way of doing that to her. She wears it so beautifully; it seems to radiate out of her pores and shows in every line of her body, like more than just her face is smiling. It's the most gorgeous thing Steph has ever seen.

And she's been sitting over here way too long because really, there's no excuse for Cass still being on the other side of the room. She gets up and closes the distance between her and her still grinning girlfriend in one quick stride and kisses her.

It's still as exhilarating as the first time, getting to kiss her. Except the first time was terrible in the way only first kisses can be, where you're doing it and panicking on the inside because you're afraid you've just ruined everything forever and god, what were you thinking? And there was awkward nose smushing but even that was wonderful in its way because it was Cass' nose smushed against her cheek and Steph was giddy at having her so close. Things got better when the panic started to fade off and Steph felt herself starting to relax and went straight into holy-shit-amazing territory when Cass got her head at a better angle and then proceeded to lick into her mouth like they had kissed dozens of times before and she was already expert at it. Cass was a quick study at everything it seemed and Steph couldn't be mad, not when the end result made her feel so damn good.

Hundreds of kisses later and it still feels amazingly good. Steph has to grab her by the elbows to suddenly steady herself because the things Cass is doing with her tongue is making her all swoon-y and weak in the knees. She can feel Cass smiling against her mouth and that's not exactly better than the kissing but it's a component of what makes it so great. Knowing that she's the reason for Cass' joy makes something flare up in Steph's chest. She feels warmed all the way through.

Cass is pulling away all too soon and Steph has to swallow back the whiny noise in her throat. Cass grins at her and it's almost irritatingly smug. Almost, because she's Cass and so the most Steph feels is a mild annoyance that fades all too quickly in the face of her Cass-ness.

The nakedness definitely helps too, she decides after a moment of looking her up and down. Naked Cass is a glorious thing.

"So no movie?" Cass asks, bringing Steph's eyes back up to her face and making them roll at the air of innocence she has once again affected. The sheer nerve of this girl, really.

"You're impossible," she says. An answering is smile already tugging at her mouth and it only widens when Cass lifts her shoulder in a shrug.

"Learned from the best."

The words are playful but Cass' smile is soft and the combination sends a sweet warmth curling through her. Steph can't help but kiss her again and a few minutes pass by in a blissful haze until Cass' fingers come up to clench her shirt and then Cass pulls away to look at them almost wonderingly. Steph doesn't even bother to stifle her groan this time. She opens her mouth to whine some more but Cass' next words stops her flat.

"You're still wearing clothes. Why?"

Steph finds herself letting out a delighted laugh because that's just so Cass. Always cutting through the bullshit and getting straight to the heart of the matter. Next to the word 'succinct' in the dictionary should be a picture of Cassandra Cain, she thinks.

"You ask the tough questions, girlfriend."

Cass shakes her head. "Not tough," she says. "Easy. You need to strip."

And well, Steph can't argue with that. She grins and complies, thinking that The Princess and the Frog will just have to wait for another night. She's sure that Tiana and Naveen would understand just how persuasive a naked Cass Cain can be.


End file.
